Trapped In a Blizzard
by ForeverTheTorturedRebel
Summary: What happens when Heather gets stranded in a cold? And to add things more worse, when she gets a ride from Justin among a snowy road, they suddenly end up in a hellish blizzard inside his car! This is gonna be one hell of a snow-ish nightmare... Not OOC and both of them are in character. Rated T just for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**"Trapped In a Blizzard"  
**

**Rated T for language  
**

**Disclaimer: If you think I own the slightest ounce of Total Drama, you're wrong! And just so everyone's thinking, both Heather and Justin are not OOC and they're both in-character this time. That's all there is.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1  
**

"Ohhhhh, crap... he's still isn't here? That's just great..."

To think someone who would say such things like that was just exactly the uncomfortable situation Heather got herself in. The residential Queen Bee was busy just walking outside of a snowy bus stop as she was trying to wait for a bus so that she would see her boyfriend Alejandro. Heather couldn't quite understand this. It had been just 6:30 p.m. and yet so far, the bus was supposed to be right at the bus station. It was supposed to be right on time at 5:00! What a total waste of time that was.

Knowing that Heather was being so dreadful all of a sudden, she pulled out her phone and tried to dial away. 754-9423. Alejandro's phone number. This couldn't possibly fail. Could it?

"Come on... pick up, pick up..." Heather muttered as she tried to see if Alejandro was gonna pick up the phone.

To tell you the truth, the phone was just so much busy as a snail's pace. But then, Heather only realized her true mistake. She had no bars on her phone. That was just a huge mistake coming from Heather herself.

"Damn it! Why in the holy heck are there no bars in this little crap town?" Heather replied as she gritted her own teeth of the fact that she lost one ounce of phone signal. This was soooooo much outrageous!

Heather decided to go inside the busy station and call once again. Then again, finding a very good spot around in this crap of a bus station was a very good idea. That way she could probably get a good signal on her phone that Heather's parents got her. So she dialed again...

"C'Mon, pick up! Pick up, damn you!" Heather said with a gritting of the teeth as the phone kept ringing away.

But it was just so pointless. Just like the snowy outside, the inside bus station picked up no bars. This drove Heather waaaaay over the point!

"Crap! I hate this snowy hell of a place!" Heather exclaimed as she aggressively threw her phone back onto her pocket.

This was turning to be one hell of a crappy day to be exact! After leaving her grandparents house (knowing that it was her mother's idea to have Heather come visit them, much to Heather's dismay), Heather had decided to take the long way home, via a greyhound bus. But to her disappointment, the bus had to just break down through Saskatoon. Serves Heather right for getting on a bus that felt so much clunky as shit.**  
**

And was worse of all, right around tonight, it was gonna be a huge blizzard out there. That means, Heather was now about to get stranded in this bus station all alone with no one to contact. This week definitely sucked for her indeed.

But then, all of the news about a certain blizzard coming in tonight may be just a bluff to Heather. After all, it wouldn't hurt to take a nice good walk and find a service station at the next town. That way, if she happened to find some good phone signal, then she would happen to call Alejandro and that she would be able to pick her up there. Sounds easy? No. But it was the only way that Heather thought of.

"Well, I guess it wouldn't frickin' hurt to walk at the next town. That blizzard won't frickin' even happen..." Heather smirked as she took her big suitcase and now started to go outside despite the snowy conditions. It was a good thing that Heather was kept warm by the stuff she was wearing which was a white bulky snow-jacket, red sweatpants to keep her warm and boots. She almost felt like a snowboarder to be exact.

Heather went outside and managed to walk a very good mile from out of town. I guess it was real easy for Heather to do that. Now all that she needed was to find some kind of sign to see how long the next town was. Sounds really easy? Wrong.

Heather managed to find the sign and it said that the next town, which was Perdue, happened to be 30 miles.

"Ohhhh, come on! You gotta be frickin' kidding me!" Heather exclaimed in mercy as she was struck in disbelief that she had to walk to the next town which was gonna take 5 godawful hours to walk from there on foot! "Great. Just great! That stupid frickin' bus had to break down at Saskatoon, my fucking phone's got no bars which means I can't frickin' talk to Alejandro and now I'm left with no other damn choice but to walk with bloody feet!"

Heather soon growled at herself as she continued to walk heavily on the snow. Just to think that this little bus ride ended up being so far of a nightmare.

So far, it's had now been 30 minutes and so far, Heather managed to only walk a mile so far. She even tried her best just to frickin' hitchhike, but it was just so useless to do so! Only 6 cars and a snail had passed her much to her disgust. They didn't even care to at least have the decency to pick Heather up. Maybe because they might have been watching the show pretty much to see that Heather was still the most hated Queen Bee there ever was. Heather decided to try to hitch hike once more to see if someone would actually pick her up and drive at the next town.

She put her thumbs up at the road as an another driver began to drive by, hoping that he/she would stop. But just like a nervous kidney stone, the car just passed Heather by. It was perhaps the seventh time that happened. I guess the people driving by wanted Heather to just freeze like a strawberry popsicle. The Queen Bee didn't deserve this kind of treatment very well.

"Urrrrrrrgh! COME ON!" Heather screamed and growled, "ISN'T THERE FRICKING SOMEBODY WHO WOULD AT LEAST HAVE THE DECENCY TO AT LEAST FRICKIN' PICK ME UP! I'M SO DAMN SICK OF THIS!"

All of the screaming and perhaps almost cussing made Heather's feet twinge with hurt a little bit. This snowy road that she was walking on almost made the Queen Bee turn into a shade of freezing baby blue. If only if she wore some kind of tent of her head, she would totally be warm, but then she would absolutely have no way to go, which would increase her chances of her getting run over very easily like a raccoon being roadkill. Heather was now busy gambling with her life in this freezing condition.

But then as Heather walked another good mile, someone behind her flashed their lights and honked the horn. The honking sound sorta caught Heather by surprise.

"AGH! What the hell's the matter with you, you could've gave me a fucking heart attack!" Heather yelled right at the driver, in which she just flung an F-bomb right at him. "Could you just let me walk in peace? I can get there without any help whatsoever."

Heather then turned her back on the driver and continued to walk, but somehow, the car started to follow Heather everywhere she went. This made the Queen Bee annoyed as an accountant's kind of hell.

"I said, I don't need your help! So just drive off and leave me out of this!" Heather shouted at the driver once again as the car finally began to stop, much to Heather's pleased appreciation. "Thank you!"

Heather finally turned her back away from the black car as she just kept on walking a long way to a good service station. But the driver of the black car wasn't taking it any further. So the only thing the driver had no choice to do was to just force Heather some help of his own.

So the driver stepped on the gas and before Heather knew it, she was frightened out of her sweat pants when the driver aggressively honked the horn. Seeing that the honk startled her, Heather just powerwalked all the way to the black car and just approached the driver angrily.

"Look here, you son of a bitch! I'm sick of tired just honking your horn at my own bleeding ears when I said perfectly loud and frickin' clear that I don't need your..." Heather said to the driver as she looked inside the window. But then, she was surprised of who the driver actually was, "Justin?"

The driver and owner of the Black Maserati happened to be Justin, one of the contestants from Total Drama way back then.

"Hey, Heather. Didn't you hear me honk my horn?" Justin said with a secretly arrogant smirk, "I guess your bitchiness got way too full of itself, you couldn't possibly hear."

"Ohhhh, that's really nice of you Justin..." Heather said feeling a bit sarcastically, "I've should've had the chance to take that head of yours and split you open like a coconut for scaring me! Besides, how in the hell did you even recognize me?"

"I figured your long hair sorta gave it away." Justin chuckled a bit. "You do realize it's a bit unsafe to walk in this snow. But then again, you really like stuff that's really unsafe. Of course, if you're counting the guys you sleep with just to win those million dollars that you wanted."

"Are you really calling me a whore?" Heather said, feeling offended by Justin's rude comments, "Look, you think I may dress like a whore, but I can bite like a damn cheetah. So if you're gonna make fun of me by calling me a whore, I might as well scratch your pretty face right off it's body!"

"Ohhh, you probably wouldn't do that. My precious face cant be thrashed by those claws of yours." Justin nodded with such negativity, "Who the hell wants to see a badly thrashed face on a Calvin Klein billboard."

"I guess pretty much every girl who wants to throw rocks at you, cursing that you were ever born on his earth." Heather smirked a little before Justin got a little stressful.

"Heh, you know... I was actually gonna give you a lift, but I guess with those nasty verbal barbs you're throwing at me, I guess you're pretty much left alone. By the way, where are you even going?" Justin smirked and raised an eyebrow at Heather.

"Why does it matter to you?" Heather scowled at him, "I'm heading over to Perdue so that I can get some good signal on my phone! That way I can have Alejandro pick me up from this hell that I am in! After that, it's all the way to Calgary from where I live! I sure as hell don't need your help!"

"That's a shame... because I was just heading over to Calgary for a nice photo shoot and hearing from what you say, I would give you a nice ride over there. But since you enjoy walking and shivering like a cold nard with diarrhea instead of getting a ride in my warm black Maserati, I guess you don't want my help. Have fun frozen in this unholy blizzard for all I care!" Justin said as he just turned the other cheek and rolled the window up.

"Fine! See if I care! I'll survive!" Heather shouted angrily to him as Justin and his black Maserati drove off very far away, which now left Heather still walking all by herself. "It's about damn time I finally stopped listening to that guy..."

But what Heather didn't know was Justin looking right at his car window to the Queen Bee far away. Other then trying to look at his proud brilliant smile, Justin was looking dead-on with such a smirk. Just seeing Heather shivering as she was walking felt pretty good and perhaps a bit heartless of Justin as a matter of fact.

"Ohhh, she'll be asking for a ride all right..." Justin chuckled on as he was soooo much enjoying Heather shaken like a earthquake all inside her body. While this was really fun for Justin on the outside...

...on the inside, Justin felt a little empty. I mean, this was the same girl who voted him off of Total Drama Island just years ago. Justin had every reason to just hate on Heather. But somehow, despite Heather's evil actions back then, Justin just had to help out the lady, no matter how nice or mean the woman was. I mean, if Justin had to help out the most unattractive woman there ever was, he would. Maybe it wouldn't be bad with Heather on the passenger's seat. He was pretty learned to take crap from the most bitchy kind of people there ever was.

So Justin did the right thing by backing up his black Maserati, the kind of car that Justin would have his brilliant Hawaiian image shine on the black chrome, and approached Heather who was now shivering to death while trying to lift up her suitcase. With an evil smirk, Justin rolled up her window and looked right at Heather with a "I Told You So" kind of look.

Heather looked right at Justin with an angered, dead-on expression. Knowing that she still didn't want help, the idea of Justin having to brag and tease her about being in this sub-zero cold was enough for Heather to change her mind.

"Fine! I'll frickin' ride with you..." Heather said to Justin just gritting right at her own teeth.

"Nice to hear that. Put your suitcase in the back of my car." Justin smiled reassuringly at her.

"Yeah, yeah... I know what to frickin' do, Justin!" Heather exclaimed as she picked up her large suitcase and put it right in Justin's backseat. As soon as she did, she approached the passenger's seat and gave Justin a little warning. "But just remember only one thing Justin. During this ride, you will not talk to me and you will not speak to me. If you even think about getting your dirty clean hands on me, I'll make you forget you were ever born without a hard-on! If you even speak even one lip to me about how I'm frickin' doing, I'll rip your big little lips off and use them to kiss your own ass? Are... we... dead... clear?"

"Relax Heather, I got it plain and simple." Justin nodded in unison, "But what happens when you gotta go to the restroom? Goodness knows you can't go in my car. I mean, these leather seats I brought look very soft on my relaxing body."

"If I want to go to the bathroom, I'll just tap you on the arm. That way it'll be easier, because you can spare your balls from getting cut off any further." Heather scowled lowly a bit.

"Sounds good. What if you're even hungry?" Justin replied as he was shrugging his shoulders.

"I'll frickin' pinch your arm so you can get the signal." Heather threatened him.

"Eh, I wouldn't want that. I wouldn't want anything from my body pinched like a bear trap. I have to get a single ounce of cream or bengay, just to wipe the pain right away." Justin said as he shook his head in negativity.

"You gotta be frickin' kidding me..." Heather sighed aggressively.

"Nope. Gotta take good care of my body." Justin said with a wink as the Queen Bee felt like she was just gonna bleed her eyes from the inside out having somebody like Justin brag about his own body issues. "Well, enough about me. Calgary, here we come!"

Justin then finally took off on his Black Maserati with Heather right on the passenger's seat. Heather on the other hand, felt like she was gonna hurl having to ride alongside a narcissistic male model. This was gonna be a headache on wheels.

"I should've frozen myself in the tundra instead..." Heather said to herself as this day was gonna be worse later on. Really, really worse.

* * *

**Don't worry about the blizzard. It'll come in the next chapter, and I promise you this will be multi-chapter and it will be possible to finish.**

**This, I promise everybody! Until then, read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**"Trapped In a Blizzard"  
**

**Rated T for language  
**

**Disclaimer: If you think I own the slightest ounce of Total Drama, you're wrong! And just so everyone's thinking, both Heather and Justin are not OOC and they're both in-character this time. That's all there is.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Heather was suddenly in hell right about now. Not also did her bus from all the way home to Calgary break down out of nowhere in Saskatoon, but annoyingly, she ended up getting in a car with one of the most vain people she had now faced with. Yep, it was Justin. The very same guy who was always obsessed with his good looks other than to focus on the heart of a woman. He was and will always like that until he dies.

Of course, it wasn't very normal since Justin was still looking at himself as he was just driving along. Heather was annoyed by his ego a little bit.

"Okay, I'm not gonna sound some kind of annoyed nad, but do you always have to look at yourself when you're driving? It's getting kind of annoying to me!" Heather exclaimed as Justin took his image off for a minute and focused right on the Queen Bee herself.

"Sorry, Heather. It's just a curse I have to live with. How am I supposed to get that pearlie-white smile on my teeth to shine?" Justin shrugged right at her.

"I don't know... maybe you can start off by wearing a bogus paper bag on your face. That makes me feel better." Heather smirked as the model felt a little annoyed.

"That's because you just can't appreciate my image as I do." Justin replied as he took his focus right on the road.

"Heh, I doubt it..." Heather scoffed as she now started to pull out her cell phone, in hopes that she might call Alejandro while on the road. As soon as she pressed her numbers on the phone, she sent it right to her ear.

And then, as if some sort of miracle occurred, the phone finally started to ring all by itself.

"It's about time!" Heather exclaimed as the phone still kept ringing. But as much as Heather's happiness was concerned...

...it was once again short-lived as the phone wen't somehow dead on her.

"Oh, god! You gotta be kidding me! It's frickin' dead? How can it be frickin' dead, I put minutes on there for goodness sakes!" Heather complained loudly as Justin became bothered quite a bit by her complaining.

"Maybe the reason your phone's dead because it's pretty much off-signal from here." Justin explained to her as he took a Slim Jim from his glove compartment and snapped it right in his mouth. "There are some locations that doesn't pick up many phone bars that way."

"Geez, you must be a real smartass..." Heather said to him as she rolled her eyes a bit.

"Heh, this coming from a bitch who got her head shaved off by a hot blonde bimbo." Justin snickered back as his hands never left the wheel.

"Oh, ha-ha..." Heather said sarcastingly, "I guess that means well, coming from a guy who makes love to his own mirror."

"Okay, Heather... that can never be proven." Justin said as he pointed at her cautiously, "I am a better lover and I can prove it in anyway I can. I'm just not ready to meet that woman yet. Let's just bet my perfect stomach acid that it ain't someone like you."

"Like I would give a crap if I went out with you. I have a boyfriend and he seems to be much more handsome and quite as evil as you. Let's face it, you weren't pretty much as evil as I was. You're like Dr. Doofenshmirtz-evil as in you can't do anything evil jackshit." Heather chuckled.

"I take it to guess you've been finally watching Total Drama Action as of lately." Justin smirked to himself a little bit, knowing that Heather finally noticed his un-evil side when she watched the show up-close.

"Yeah, and by your efforts to be someone like me, I would rather a watch a retarded bear with diarrhea try to screw in a lightbulb than to watch you." Heather smirked as she pulled out her compact mirror and started putting on lipstick.

"I guess a leopard like you never changes his spots, huh?" Justin spoke to her in a annoyed mood.

"So? I happen to like it." Heather followed through as she put her lipstick on and closed her compact mirror.

"Whatever you say, Queen Bitch..." Justin smirked obviously as he drove through a very good 10 miles so far. 20 miles until the next town.

Heather was now a bit tired. Her phone was dead and so far, Justin's constant verbs and image-obsessing ego made her want to fall right asleep. She looked around to the backseat and tried looking for a blanket of some sorts, but she just found absolutely nothing to cover her own body up.

"Do you at least have a damn blanket that I could at least cover myself up?" Heather said to him in a nagging manner.

"I wish I did, but the only thing I have to cover myself is the towel I use during all of my sweaty photo shoots." Justin responded as he gestured at the trunk of his car. "You're more than welcome to use it."

"Me covered in your own ego, no thanks. I'll just use my jacket then..." Heather sighed a bit angrily as she took off her bulky snow jacket and covered the rest of her upper body. After that, she closed her onyx-colored eyes and let out a sleepful sigh, "Just wake me until we get to Toronto, okay Justin?"

However, there was no response coming from Justin whatsoever. He really didn't know if he was listening to Heather's command. So she decided to speak to him once again.

"I said, just wake me until we get to Toronto, okay Justin?" Heather said very slowly to him, as the Hawaiian model still didn't listen. Looks like Justin just decided to give Heather the silent treatment, but the Queen Bee wasn't having it very lightly, "You're looking at yourself in the car mirror, aren't you Justin?"

"Damn, I guess you knew..." Justin sighed as he was indeed looking at himself at the mirror. He then finally decided to focus on the road once again. He, Heather and his car then drove the next 5 miles in which Justin approached the sign and said 'Perdue, 15 miles.' Man, the mileage wen't very fast thanks to the verbal barbs both Heather and Justin exchanged at each other. "Well, at least we're just about there."

This ride was gonna be silent, much to Justin's delight, now that he would have to hear Heather bitch and moan for the next 15 miles.

But to his mysterious disappointment...

...the car battery seemed to have mysteriously died out of nowhere. Which caused the rest of Justin's car to move just insanely slow. The male model seemed to notice this and let out a "WTF?" look right on his face.

"The hell?" Justin complained a bit as he just tried to step on the gas, but it didn't seem effective. The more he was pressing gas, the less the car was at least going. Justin didn't understand this at all. It must be some kind of solar flare mishap or something, in which every electronic device was just feeling so jacked-up and causing mishaps. Justin was feeling so irritated, "C'Mon! I checked the battery on this thing! Why isn't it going? Urrrrgh!"

The car was now going really slower... and slower... and slower...

...aaaaaaand slower until finally, the car suddenly came to a stop. Well, at least it still had gas, that was a good thing. But what must've exactly happened that caused the car battery to suddenly die out like that?

Justin wasn't going out like that. So as the car stopped, he went out of his Black Maserati and went to the back of his trunk. Grabbing a flashlight, he immediately opened up the car trunk and just realized the problem with the car battery.

There seemed to be some sort of banana peel stuck on the battery alongside a moldy banana itself. What on earth could it have been doing there in the first place? I guess by Justin's own idea that one of his assistants was eating on the job when one of the assistants was supposed not to.

"I gotta learn my frickin' assistant not to eat bananas in the first place. No wonder he's so addicted to them..." Justin responded as he was referring to his assistant, Jesus (the spanish name, just so we're not confused). Using one of his gloves, he cringed as he picked up the dirty banana peel and the moldy banana itself and just threw it deep away at the snowy woods. "Okay, now that's settled... let's start this car..."

Justin then got inside his Black Maserati as he now started his car back up again. He was just pressing on the gas over and over again...

...but just to his shock, the car didn't seem to start back up again. Justin's eyes popped out in disappointment.

"Son... of... a... bitch..." Justin replied as he just slapped himself in the forehead, just stunned that removing a moldy banana wasn't enough to get the car working.

As Justin let out a huge disappointed sigh, Heather suddenly raised one eye and woke up a little bit.

"Uhhh... are we there yet?" Heather yawned a bit as Justin turned right to her in still-stunned disappointment.

"Yes, Heather... we're there..." Justin muttered to her in a sarcastic voice, "What do you think? The frickin' battery died out on me! And now, we really got no where to go! We've now ended up in this god forsaken cold! That's not good for a body like mine if I were to be left out on the cold!"

"Please tell me you didn't say that!" Heather exclaimed as she suddenly grabbed the fabric of Justin's shirt. "Honest to god, please tell me you did not just say that!"

"I'm pretty sure I said that, Heather." Justin nodded in negativity as Heather somehow began to blow up heavily at his face.

"WHHHY IN THE HELL DID YOUR DILLHOLE OF A CAR RUN OUT OF FRICKIN GAS LIKE THAT?" Heather said as she shouted right at him.

"It wasn't the gas Heather! The problem was my frickin' car battery! Somehow, a banana was squished and smeared and left to mold on it!" Justin carefully said to her, knowing that he didn't want to shout because if he shouted loudly, it would damage his vocal cords. "I swear, that's how it happened!"

"Well, that's just frickin' great! Because thanks to a dumbass of a moldy banana, were now stuck here in this freezing cold with no warmth!" Heather reacted crazily once again. "First, my bus broke down. Second, my phone died. Third, I had to ride with you and listen to you of how much you don't want to get horrible crow's feet and worst of all... your stupid, no-good worthless piece of donkeycrap car is broke down in the middle of the damn road! How on earth can this day get any frickin' worse!"

And then, just like in the weirdest kind of magic, a pile of blizzard like snow began to slump down on the black Maserati for just comedic effect, now leaving both Heather and Justin trapped inside the car with just nowhere to go. Looks like Heather's doubts of a blizzard happening were pretty much dead wrong from here.

"Having trapped in a huge freakishly instant blizzard is one way to put it to use..." Justin responded as his eyes began to boggle out, knowing it was pretty much impossible for a pile of snow to just suddenly fall from the sky. The whole entire road was now full frickin' 3-deep of snow. Shocked as this was, Heather started to scream insanely into the snowy skies and perhaps the frickin universe.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Heather screamed as this day now felt like the worst horrible, yet embarrassing nightmare of Heather's life. Enough said.

**Looks like it did definitely get worse from here. How on earth will Heather and Justin do to keep themselves warm, despite their differences of trying to get along with each other? The next chapter will commence after you read and review! Until then, snoochie boochies!**


	3. Chapter 3

**"Trapped In a Blizzard"  
**

**Rated T for language  
**

**Disclaimer: If you think I own the slightest ounce of Total Drama, you're wrong! And just so everyone's thinking, both Heather and Justin are not OOC and they're both in-character this time. That's all there is.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

This was hell freezing over.

For Heather, it was hell freezing them inside a black Maserati, but in the form of snow. Justin was pretty sure that he was feeling the same thing as well. Now all that came between them was a way to get out of the car. The rest of the windows were already frozen as it was. So this pretty much sucked for the both of them.

"You just had to irritate me with your piece of crap you call a car." Heather said right to Justin as she was just being disgusted by him, "You wouldn't leave me alone with all your crappy honking when I already told you that I was already fine with myself."

"Look, Heather... I was just trying to help out the best that I can. Besides if you were in the cold such as this, you would've frozen your ass off instantly. That's why it wasn't very smart to walk!" Justin exclaimed as he tried his best to explain to Heather.**  
**

"Looks like I rather freeze than having to regret riding with your narcissistic ass anyday of the week!" Heather exclaimed madly to him once again as she just went on and on with her nagging, "I knew I should have called Alejandro to come pick me up instead, but no... I didn't have no bars in that frickin piece of donkeyshit town that was Saskatoon! So I had no choice but to walk!"

"Couldn't you take a bus instead? I really thought that was safer then walking with your feet drowning in the snow." Justin shrugged his shoulders at her as he put his elbows in the wheel.

"I still would've been in the bus if it didn't break down all the way!" Heather shouted right through Justin's ear, "And you know I hate to wait as much as the next smelly bastard who would walk beside me and saying 'Can you lend me a banana peel? I ran out of some!'. So it was either stand next to the smelly guy or walk. So I chose to walk instead!"

"I'm certain you should've brought your air-freshener if that moldy banana smell didn't land on the smelly guy." Justin said, just bringing it up.

"Oh, you're such an assbag, Justin! I should have gotten a ride with a nice trucker. Sure, he may look a little gross, but at least he wouldn't smell! Heck, maybe I could've gotten into the truck of a cute guy wearing some kind of cowboy hat! Yeah, he may not be as cute as Alejandro was, but at least he would hold up a nice conversation, but no... I had to ride with you, and look where it's frickin' gotten us!" Heather exclaimed madly. She was so pissed off, she just wanted to hit something for her amusement, namely Justin. "I'm gonna die because of you. What's my frickin gravestone gonna say? Maybe in the form of 'Here Lies Heather, suffocated by the largest ass snowball in history'?"

"Weird, I was about to save those very same words for my gravesite..." Justin muttered angrily as his whole face hit the honk button on the driver's wheel, "I can't believe my fantastic body is gonna frickin' freeze into a fudgesicle."

"Geez, well... whose fault was that?" Heather smirked a bit as she crossed her arms and looked the other way.

"Well, you're a catch..." Justin sneered at her a bit arrogantly.

"Well, unless if you have some sort of way outta here and get us some help, were stuck in this unholy piece of crap snow. But wait, you wouldn't give help to anybody if it meant hurting your precious little face and anywhere that's precious to your own body and well-being!" Heather exclaimed with such a snarl, "I can't believe I'm actually gonna die in this frozen hell-hole!"

"Will you please calm down? I'm trying to think." Justin replied as he finally cut off Heather's outburst. "And I really need some silence as well."

"Geez, that's a first..." Heather snarled away from him.

"Shhhhh!" Justin shushed her as he started to use his brain. The last time he used his brain was on Total Drama Action, and it definitely got him pretty much nowhere from here. What a horrible decision that he thought of. Heather knew how long this was gonna take.

**30 minutes later...**

Heather looked a little weary. So she checked up on Justin to see if he thought up a plan yet.

"You have anything?" Heather said a bit tiredlessly to the still-thinking male model.

"Shhhhhh! I still need silence." Justin shushed her once again. Heather soon groaned and hit Justin's glovebox compartment right on her own forehead. This couldn't possibly take more than forever.

**30 more minutes later...**

Heather now looked so much tired. Just tired of Justin thinking all the time on how to find a way to get out of there. She can't take it anymore.

"You have anything now...?" Heather growled at him with gritting teeth.

"Shhhhh... still thinking! Talking to me only makes it longer." Justin said to her as he was still in thinking mode. This made Heather hit her own head in Justin's glovebox compartment once again. But this time, she banged her head on it only twice.

**Even 30 more minutes later...**

Heather was now fast asleep. her mind was now in sleep mode after realizing it was very useless for Justin to think of a clever plan. Knowing that hope was lost, Justin finally replied at last.

"I got an idea!" Justin exclaimed.

Finally hearing words from him, Heather finally got up from her slumber.

"It's about frickin' time. What kind of plan you have that will finally get out of this cold monkeyhole?" Heather snarled a bit at him.

"Well, after clear thinking..." Justin said to himself as Heather neared her head a bit to hear what kind of interesting idea Justin had, "We're really gonna turn into popsicles. There's no frickin' way outta my car."

Somehow, Heather's face turned into plain and utter disappointment.

"That was your plan? To just let us die?" Heather shrieked at him viciously.

"It was the only thing I can think of." Justin responded truthfully, "Besides, I don't want my car mirrors to be broken. What good is that gonna do if I can't even look at myself while I drive?"

"You... are... pathetic..." Heather growled as she hit her head on Justin's glovebox compartment once more, "If we die, I'm frickin' blaming it on you! And don't expect to get out alive because I'm ripping your ass apart and send it to the frickin' grizzly bears where they can eat them as flapjacks!"

"I sure as heck don't want that..." Justin shuddered a bit because of Heather's threatening use of words. "But here's the good news..."

"What's anything good about being stuck inside your car with a luge layer of snow barricading the car doors?" Heather said as she raised her eyebrow deathly at him, "It's like being trapped in a damn Singapore prison!"

"Well, the good news is... we're screwed, but there's still hope for us!" Justin exclaimed happily, "Plus on the other hand, we can snack on Slim Jims until time passes. I'm sure this blizzard will pass through quickly. By then, the good people down the road will have to help us and you can be home underway."

"I don't understand how good is gonna come out of this..." Heather sighed stressfully, "I'm telling you, no one is gonna frickin' find us in the middle of the road, Justin! It's like people are gonna mistake us for the hugest frozen snowball in history! I can't understand why-"

"Slim Jim?" Justin said cutting Heather off as he handed her a Slim Jim from the glovebox.

Damn, how on earth did Justin know about Heather's sudden weakness other than Chocolate. Besides, no one can get enough of a delicious meat stick such as a Slim Jim. The very same product that Macho Man Randy Savage made famous for. Knowing that she couldn't resist a Slim Jim, Heather took it off his hands and began to snap away.

"If we get out of this alive, your perfect ass is still gonna get torn off." Heather threatened him very clearly with her mouthful of Slim Jim.

"Heh, I doubt it..." Justin snickered a bit as he too also snapped into a Slim Jim. It would definitely be a long time before somebody finds them, but it was better for mother nature to take it's course until then. A little 'chill' time was gonna do them good, but in the most unhealthy way yet possible.

* * *

**Heh, I figured Justin's brain would show up in this fic. So typical and yet so funny of him to do so.**

**Will Heather and Justin survive yet again in the next chapter?**

**Read and review until then, science bitches!**


	4. Chapter 4

**"Trapped In a Blizzard"  
**

**Rated T for language  
**

**Disclaimer: If you think I own the slightest ounce of Total Drama, you're wrong! And just so everyone's thinking, both Heather and Justin are not OOC and they're both in-character this time. That's all there is.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

It had finally been four hours and yet Heather was busy fallen asleep with a Slim Jim still in her mouth while being stuck in Justin's car around a hellish blizzard. Justin on the other hand, was looking very weary himself, feeling a little disappointed that he can no longer see his very own image on the car window. What a great day to be stuck at a time like this for a good hour.

_"Oh, this is great... this is really great. I get stuck with a prissy bitch and on top of that, there's pretty much no way out of there. My looks are gonna fade without having something shiny to look at! I need my reflection to cheer me up!"_ Justin thought with a whine a bit, knowing that he was too much man to whine like a 12-year old. _"Geez, I'm so worn out that I'm getting a bit thirsty. I haven't drank anything since I picked Heather up..."_**  
**

Seeing that he already wasted some of his Sprite, Justin replied.

_"Oh, man... I really gotta learn to clean up those soda bottles..."_ Justin wearily thought once again as he looked around at the bottled mess around his car. Maybe he should think of recycling the first thing he does when both Heather and himself get out of this snowy mess. His stomach was still quenching with thirst. _"Man, I really need some sort of H20. I can dry drinking my own saliva, but it's not doing me justice..."_

But then, all of a sudden, Justin's eyes laid on a water bottle that was sitting on top on Heather's lap. Justin was begging to have something aquatic splash through his mouth right now. But would he dare take a water bottle coming from a sleeping Queen Bee? He wouldn't like that one bit, but he had no choice. He was dying of thirst a little bit._  
_

_"Well, maybe Heather won't know. Maybe if I could just take one sip without being caught..." _Justin thought once again as with a gulp, his hand started to reach right for the water bottle.

But before he could finally get time to reach it, his hand was suddenly caught by Heather herself. Such awesome cat-like reflexes she had. Justin jumped out of his car chair a bit after seeing Heather grab his hand. Not even wanting to open her eyes, Heather spoke right at him.

"You think about touching my water bottle, you can forget ever having your future bastard children..." Heather snarled at him before she swatted his hand away.

"O-Okay, message taken, then..." Justin said as he turned the other cheek in failure. His thoughts came to him once again, _"Okay, it's no big deal. I'm sure I don't mind trying to skip out on thirst from the hands of a pissed off Queen Bee. No worries, then. Skip it, I'm a bit worried now..."_

As Justin was looking down at his balls with such protection, Heather finally opened his eyes and looked at Justin with a minor scowl.

"Well, if we're gonna survive like this, we might as well find an ounce of heat. You got anything in mind?" Heather responded with a stressful sigh. But it wasn't a very nice sigh to be exact.

"Hmmmm, you can be mesmerized by my hotness." Justin suggested with a smirk, "I'll take my shirt off and we can see the snow melt. Why haven't I thought of this before?"

"You know, on second thought... I think I'll choose dying in the car. At least when I pass on, I won't be associated with a prissy pretty boy telling somebody if his package the right size of a quarter!" Heather exclaimed with a snarky smirk.

"Huh!" Justin replied with an ounce of sarcasm, "That can never be proven. For your own information, girls love the size of my incredible package. I pack a lot of heat every time I'm in photoshoots! That's why when girls look at this ounce of hotness, they tend to make love to themselves whenever they think of me! That's how hot I am!"

"They tend to make love to themselves, huh? I bet you really think about that yourself. That's why I'll be sending my thanks to you and your hand soon enough when you get married." Heather smirked with her arms crossed.

"What on earth is that really supposed to mean?" Justin replied as he raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Come on, you love yourself so much that you would make love to yourself in the mirror! I think that's turning a bit gay in my mind, don't you think?" Heather smirked once again as the cold really started to get to Justin a little. A little ounce of shivering went up the Hawaiian's spine.

"Ohh, d-d-don't get s-s-started. Just because I love myself at the moment, that does not make me gay at the least. I'll find s-somebody, just y-y-you wait." Justin shivered a bit nervously.

"Heh, I would be dead in my two eyes just to see that..." Heather responded as she pulled up a scarf from her bag and decided to wrap it all around her neck. Justin looked right at the bag and turned right to Heather.

"Um, Heather... you have another scarf for m-me, I'm feeling a b-bit cold." Justin responded to her he could feel his balls shivering in almost sub-zero temperature.

"Ohhh, I wish I had another scarf with me..." Heather said acting a bit innocently, but then smirked evilly right at him, "...but I only give this scarf to anyone who doesn't make love to himself. Sorry."

The Queen Bee then grabbed her bottled water in which she took with her. Justin looked at his and tried to reached his hand once again for the water bottle. Heather looked at him and decided to taunt.

"Mmmmmm, nothing makes me feel hydrated than a bottle water. I'm so thirsty, I could feel an ounce of winter inside my body." Heather smiled at him deviously as she tilted the water bottle right to her mouth as a fountain of water approached inside of her mouth and just gulping every drop.

Somehow, Justin let his tongue out, just hoping for a drop of her water. Heather looked right at him and decided to feign some compassion for him.

"Awwww, I'm sorry... Did you want a drink?" Heather replied to him while Justin nodded, "Once again, I wish I could, but you gotta be more of a man and not less like a girly, yet self-loving pervert. Oh well..."

Heather once again let out a evil smirk and threw it right in the bag. Justin soon turned away and sent his head right on the car floorboard, just banging it stupidly in repeat.

"You must be one livid bitch, because you're just killing me..." Justin muffled to her through the floorboard.

"Well, if I wanted to die in this snow, at least I'll have someone to take with me so I can kick your ass in heaven for stranding me in the god-awful piece of buffalo dump you call a car." Heather replied to him with such a smiling threat.

"Whatever. But dying isn't important to me right now, other than my looks. I'm pretty much sure by tomorrow, the ice is gonna thaw out, the snow is gonna melt, and before you know it, someone's gonna pick us up and you can get back to your chihuahua of a boyfriend." Justin nodded a bit silently as he turned his head to Heather with another ounce of sarcasm in him.

"Boy, am I gonna miss your annoyance." Heather muttered with an annoyed scowl.

"And yet your attitude doesn't yearn to amaze me..." Justin smirked minorly as he looked right at the snow, just imagining as if he was looking right at himself once again. It just wasn't the same one bit.

Meanwhile, Heather started to cringe from her lower body. With her legs shaking and her feet doing a bit of stomping, Justin thought she was shivering from the cold, but he only realized that Heather needed to find somewhere or something to go number 1 on.

"Oh, damn it... I knew I frickin' forgot to go to the bathroom! I should've went before I left that dumbass bus station!" Heather angrily exclaimed to herself, knowing that she pulled off a little mistake in her opinion. "You didn't pack some sort of bathroom with you, didn't you?"

"I don't really know as a matter of fact, Heather. Why? Did you want to go?" Justin replied as his face turned into an annoyed glare when he looked at her.

"Yes, I really need to go soooo bad!" Heather exclaimed a bit angrily as she was still trying to hold it in.

Without any thinking whatsoever, Justin finally came up with a solution. He sorta reached down for an empty soda bottle that was lying right near his feet and showed it right to the Queen Bee herself. Justin smiled right at her and Heather wasn't amused by it one bit.

"Ha ha Justin, very frickin' funny of you! There's exactly no way I'm gonna tinkle in a Sprite bottle!" Heather exclaimed in offense.

"Well, there's exactly gonna be no way you're tinkling in my leather seats! Those makes my image look dead-on awesome!" Justin exclaimed as well as he was still holding on the bottle, "It's either you piss your panties or the water bottle. Your choice.

Realizing the fact that they were still stuck in this car, Heather just decided to give up right on the spot.

"Fine, I'll frickin' take the Sprite bottle. But if you even think about seeing me pee, I'll rip your eyes off so you won't see plain jack!" Heather exclaimed with an remorseful sigh as she took that Sprite bottle off her hands and decided to do her business. "Now do me a favor and turn around."

"Fine by me, although I fail to see what the color of your pee is gonna look like..." Justin replied as he turned the other cheek so he wouldn't have to digest of seeing Heather pee inside a Sprite bottle to be exact.

"Like you really frickin' need to know..." Heather said as she struggled to get the thing adjusted into her 'region'. When she finally got it right in, she relieved herself in a huge sigh.

Geez, hearing the sound of Heather peeing inside a soda bottle was just racking on Justin's brain. It sounded like a rattlesnake making love to a mechanical chainsaw. Pretty much a stirring sound whenever he heard it. He soon looked once again at the window, imagining that he was still looking at himself in a mirror, when he was only realizing that he's still looking at a pile of tremendous snow. With a sigh, Justin replied to himself.

"Geez, I wonder how's it gonna get worse than this, other than my perfect frozen nardsack..." Justin replied as he hit himself on the dashboard once again. Just regretting the day he was ever born.

* * *

**Wow, more JustHer shenanigans. Hmmmm, I wonder what's gonna happen next from here. Will there be more use of urine involved?**

**Find out in the next chapter right after you read-eth and review-eth! WINNING-ETH!**


End file.
